Nuestro amor será para siempre
by Nathiiytaah Black
Summary: A pesar de la distancia, a pesar de la edad, a pesar incluso de la vida o la muerte. El amor es más fuerte aún.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen todos a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es 100% mía. Yo sólo busco entretención con esto, me encanta escribir y no me interesa ganar nada por esto.**

**Advertencia: No contiene violencia ni lenguaje grosero, pero la trama si es un poco fuerte, tampoco es excesivo, pero no lo recomiendo para niños muy pequeños.**

Me desperté sobresaltada. Hacía dos meses ya tenía el mismo sueño una y otra vez, me resultaba totalmente desconcertante.

Eché un vistazo hacia la ventana, aún no salía del todo el sol pero no me apetecía volver a conciliar el sueño, no quería volver nuevamente a ver su rostro. Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina a buscar algo con lo que llenar mi hambriento estómago.

—Renesmee… —me llamó mi padre cuando iba pasando por la sala de estar. Estaba apoyado en la pared con la expresión sombría. En el sofá, a su lado, estaba mi mamá con el rostro afligido y lleno de dolor; parecía querer llorar pero sin conseguirlo debido a su vampírica condición.

Me quedé parada sin decir nada, llena de ansiedad y preocupación. La expresión de mi papá me hizo estremecer, sentí como si me cayera un balde de agua fría.

—¿Qué…? —intenté decir pero sólo salió un ruido sordo.

—Esto… hay algo que deberías saber… es sobre… —mi padre enmudeció sin lograr terminar la frase.

—¿Sobre qué? — articulé.

Se generó un prolongado silencio, no se escuchaba nada, ni respiraciones, sólo el sonido arrítmico de mi corazón.

—Sobre Jacob —contestó Bella luego de un rato.

Me quedé mirando hacia el horizonte ¿qué querían hablar conmigo sobre él? Hacía años que no se tocaba el tema, y no me apetecía hablarlo ahora. Aún así, me preocupó de sobremanera la aflicción de mi madre y la sombría expresión de mi padre.

—No quiero…

—Nessie, él… él no está bien —me interrumpió mamá.

Me quedé mirando fijamente su rostro.

—Él… está gravemente enfermo —dijo Edward

Se me heló la sangre, se me vino inmediatamente a la mente el momento de la separación, ése mismo momento que me atormentaba desde hace, por lo menos 40 años.

—¿Nessie? Nessie, ya llegamos —me dijo dulcemente mi madre.

No me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado, tenía la mente en blanco, no podía pensar nada con claridad, sólo recordaba el sueño que noche tras noche, me atormentaba.

Entramos a la clínica, todo de blanco, tan apagado, tan frío, tan… estremecedor. No me gustaban las clínicas, la última vez que había estado en una había sido cuando Billy enfermó.

Llegué a una repleta sala de espera, allí se encontraban todos los Cullen, junto con los Quileutes y sus parejas. Me sorprendió verlos a todos tan… envejecidos. Había olvidado por completo que algún día dejarían de transformarse.

—Nessie… —Me abrazó desconsolado alguien.

—¿Seth?

Él asintió.

—Supongo que es difícil reconocernos, luego de tanto tiempo —dijo con una leve sonrisa que no expresaba verdadera alegría.

Sólo fui capaz de abrazarlo y asentir.

—Él… ¿está muy mal? —pregunté luego de varios minutos.

No me respondió pero su mirada me lo confirmó.

Observé la repleta estancia. Estaba Sam, Emily y sus dos hijos. Quil y Claire, ambos algo más jóvenes que el resto. Jared y Kim. Paul, Rachel y Rebecca. Embry, Leah, Seth, Collin y Brady junto a sus respectivas parejas; las sobrinas de Jake y un par de adolescentes y pocos niños que seguramente eran hijos de los presentes.

La escena me recordó a la muerte de Billy, la sala repleta, con la única diferencia de que esa vez además estaba mi fallecido abuelo Charlie, Sue y Quil Ateara. Podía rememorar a la perfección el desconsuelo de Jake, su silencioso sufrimiento por la muerte de su padre. ¿¡Cómo había sido tan estúpida y orgullosa! Lo abandoné cuando más me necesitaba.

_Soy lo peor. _Repetí mil veces en mi cabeza insultándome mentalmente.

—Calma, Nessie —me tranquilizó mi papá abrazándome. Debes estar bien si quieres verlo.

Vi de reojo que le hizo una seña a mi tío Jazz para calmarme.

Al rato mi mamá salió de la habitación de Jake.

—Nessie, puedes entrar —me dijo con la voz quebrada, desconsolada.

Miré asustada a mi mamá y luego a mi papá, me sentí repentinamente aterrada, quise correr lejos de ahí, pero debía verlo.

—Vamos, Nessie. Yo sé que puedes hacerlo. Debes ser fuerte —me alentaba mi papá.

Le miré suplicando ayuda, él me sonrió para darme valor. Me solté de sus brazos y fui hacia la habitación de Jake. Vi de reojo como mi papá abrazaba fuertemente a mi mamá, que lloraba desconsoladamente sin lágrimas.

—_Vamos Renesmee, debes hacerlo _—susurré dándome valor.

Respiré hondo al entrar a la habitación, se sentía un horrible olor a hospital, medicamentos, suero, humano… Me quedé helada al no sentir el aroma esperado.

_No puede ser, no puede ser, por favor dime que es mentira. _Suplicaba interiormente. Cerré los ojos, volví a inhalar fuertemente y apreté los puños.

_Maldita sea, maldita sea… Oh, Dios mío._

Finalmente entré y pude verlo. Me quedé estática, sin respirar. Quería llorar, quería correr, quería desaparecer, quería dormirme y pensar que todo era una mentira, una vil pesadilla. Pero no, todo era real.

Me observó con una mueca de dolor.

Caminé sin pensarlo y me arrodillé a su lado, le tomé la mano.

—No puede ser… —susurré escondiendo la cara en el colchón.

—Renesmee… Me alegra que hayas venido —dijo con dificultad, tenía la voz envejecida, enferma.

—Jacob… Perdóname —le supliqué— Fui una idiota, por favor perdóname, perdón, perdón, perdón… —repetí mil veces.

Me acarició el rostro y lo levantó para que lo mirara. Tenía el rostro más envejecido de la edad que se supone debería tener. Contuve las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunté desesperada— ¡Rompiste tu promesa! Dijiste que estarías siempre conmigo —le acusé.

—Renesmee… yo… ya no tenía razón por la que vivir. Lamento haber roto mi promesa.

Lo miré a los ojos, estudié cada línea de su rostro envejecido, intentando rememorar al Jacob que yo conocía, al Jacob que amaba con locura y pasión, al Jacob que provocaba que mi mundo fuera perfecto con sólo ver su sonrisa, al que fue y sería siempre mi alma gemela. Ahora no podía mirarlo de esa forma. El joven al cual yo amaba con locura, había desaparecido para siempre.

—Jake… yo… ¡te amaba! Y aún lo hago… pero… —No pude continuar.

—Si, lo sé. Yo también te amo, pero ya no es lo mismo, no puedo verte con los mismos ojos que hace 40 años atrás —No pude responderle nada, agaché el rostro para que no pudiera ver las lágrimas que desbordaban mis ojos— Entiendo que no debe ser fácil para ti verme así…

—No… esto es como si... como si hubieras desaparecido —Se me quebró la voz pero continué— Esto es realmente difícil ¿qué puedo hacer? Continúo amándote, pero ya no podré hacerlo de la misma forma, no podré tener la vida que quería, no… estoy sumamente confundida…

—Nessie, Nessie —canturreó débilmente. Lo hizo al igual que cuando yo era una bebé.

Le sonreí. Me sentí como cuando era pequeña, como si él fuera mi hermano mayor, sólo que ahora era demasiado mayor— No llores, Renesmee…

—¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga? ¡Estás muriendo por mi culpa! —exclamé llorando.

Él me miró con dulzura y sobreprotección, al igual que si fuera mi padre. Me sonrió.

Otra lágrima se escapó de la comisura de mis ojos y él la limpió moviendo su mano con dificultad.

—No puedo creerlo…

—Nessie, no puedo soportar que estés así… Yo… tengo que irme pronto, el destino así lo ha querido y no puedo permitir que vivas atormentándote.

—¡No...! —exclamé— Tú no… ¡no puedes irte! No, no, no, ¡no!- Repetía como loca.

No me respondió, se limitó a sonreírme, acariciando mi rostro y mi pelo.

—Debo ir a cuidar a mi viejo —dijo— Debe estar despotricando por no haber visitado su tumba, seguro que me dará un buen tirón de orejas —agregó mirándome a los ojos mientras jugueteaba con mi pelo.

Le sonreí sin alegría.

Me sorprendió la madurez de su mirada. A pesar de que yo tenía ya 48 años, mi madurez mental no era ni la mitad que la que había adquirido Jake. Yo había vivido los últimos 40 años con una mentalidad orgullosa, sin querer admitir mi error. Sin embargo, él me había perdonado incluso antes de que se lo pidiera, antes de que incluso yo me arrepintiera; su mirada me lo decía.

—¿Sabes? —dijo luego de varios silenciosos minutos— Es curioso. Al principio yo te amaba al igual que una hermana pequeña, te cuidaba y protegía; después te amaba como a una amiga, me contabas tus cosas y yo estaba allí incondicionalmente para solucionar tus problemas de adolescente. —Le sonreí al recordar los insignificantes problemas de niña. Jake siempre había estado allí apoyándome— Luego te amé como mi pareja, quería tener una vida eterna junto a ti, cuidándote, protegiéndote… —Respiró profundo para continuar— Ahora te amo nuevamente como a una hermana pequeña, quizás como a una hija… Es difícil saberlo.

—Jake... —Escondí el rostro entre las sábanas, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo.

—Tranquila… —Susurró acariciando mi cabeza.

Me quedé el resto del día con él, salí pocas veces para que pudieran entrar otras visitas, pero aún así estuve lo más posible con él. Poco a poco, transcurría el tiempo y su salud se deterioraba cada vez más. Me contó que tiempo después de nuestra separación decidió dejar de transformarse, había pasado todo el tiempo solo, con escasas visitas de sus amigos. Se despreocupó de su salud y hacía poco tiempo Leah lo encontró tirado en el suelo de su casa, lo llevó al médico y lo hospitalizaron. Él estaba poco dispuesto a que lo ayudaran por lo que el proceso se había retrasado. Aún no descubrían su enfermedad, pero su salud se deterioraba velozmente, por lo que sus posibilidades de vivir eran casi nulas.

_Nulas…_ Sonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Al final del día le costaba más aún respirar, lo hacía entrecortado y a veces terminaba tosiendo.

Lo miré llena de súplica, pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez.

—Te amo, Renesmee —me dijo a punto de que se le escapase una lágrima.

—Te amo, Jacob —le respondí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sabía que ya no era de la misma manera, pero aún así nos amábamos. La conexión que había entre nosotros era algo mucho más fuerte que la edad, era mucho más fuerte que la vida misma incluso, nada nos podría separar, ni siquiera la misma muerte.

_Porque nuestro amor, sería para siempre._

Su corazón comenzó a latir arrítmicamente, él me dedicó una mirada significativa.

—Renesmee, pase lo que pase, no romperé mi promesa. Siempre estaré contigo —dijo sonriendo.

En ése momento me di cuenta que nada había cambiado, su sonrisa aún hacía que mi mundo fuera perfecto, aún era él lo que me mantenía atada al suelo, lo que me mantenía viva.

Hizo presión con su mano para que me acercara a él y besó mi frente. Yo le besé la mejilla.

—Te amo…

De pronto, sentí como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, escuché el sonido de su corazón desacelerar, vi cuando me dedicó su última sonrisa, acarició mi cabello y cerró lentamente los ojos. Dejó su mano caer y de golpe, se detuvo el sonido de su corazón.

No supe con certeza que pasó luego de eso. Recuerdo unas enfermeras llegar rápidamente a su lado e intentar hacerlo revivir, mas yo sabía que él no volvería. Luego de eso las lágrimas anegaron mi visión y mi padre llegó al instante a abrazarme antes de que cayera al piso. No sentía fuerzas para estar de pie.

Había tomado una decisión, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir con todo esto? A mi parecer, ninguno.

Me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen, caminé lentamente mirando disfrutando mi entorno, nunca me había percatado de lo hermoso que era vivir, lo hermoso que era disfrutar de todos a quienes amamos, lo hermoso que era caminar, sentir… porque nada es para siempre, ni siquiera para los vampiros.

Le había pedido a mi madre que estuviera cubriendo mis pensamientos hasta una semana después de lo ocurrido, mientras yo estaba en el bosque, quería pensar con claridad sin que nada me interrumpiera, quería tiempo para poner mis pensamientos en orden, necesitaba tiempo para mi. Después viajé a todos los lugares del mundo donde había vampiros amigos y conocidos, les expliqué las razones de mi decisión y me despedí de ellos pidiéndoles que no le contaran nada a mi familia, que yo lo haría cuando llegara. Había pasado poco más de un mes.

Caminando hacia la mansión, comencé a recordar su velorio. Había sido algo discreto, tal como él quería, en la playa de La Push, con rituales Quileutes. No recuerdo exactamente el rostro de todos los que estaban, yo sólo me había concentrado en mirar su ataúd y luego su tumba. Sé que todos lloraban, pero aún así, estaban felices por su partida, por fin podría descansar en paz. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo querido que era Jake, sólo me di cuenta en cuanto lo despidieron. Todos dieron sus palabras, recordando momentos vividos, sus peleas, sus bromas, su sonrisa. Pude darme cuenta del amor que había entre su gente, su familia, su manada; el amor también que había desde los vampiros, que estaban desconsolados, no me había dado cuenta que lo consideraban parte de la familia. Mi madre estaba desconsolada, no paraba de sollozar, parecía haber perdido una parte de ella, a pesar de que yo bien sabía que amaba a mi padre. Rosalie, quien yo pensaba que lo odiaba, también "lloraba" su partida. Todos los presentes lo querían, de distintas formas, pero para todos había sido alguien sumamente importante.

—Mamá, papá, los necesito a todos ahora. —dije en cuanto entré a la casa.

En menos de un segundo estaban los ocho integrantes de mi familia allí reunidos, totalmente inmóviles esperando lo que debía decir.

—Yo… primero que nada debo decirles que ya tomé mi decisión, no hay forma de que la cambie bajo ninguna circunstancia… —Todos me miraban fijamente en silencio—. Espero que me entiendan y que me perdonen, los amo a cada uno de ustedes y quiero decirles que son sumamente importantes para mi… pero yo…—Se me quebró la voz, aún así continué— Yo no puedo seguir así… Jake… —Pestañeé y cerré los ojos fuertemente para contener las lágrimas. Me aclaré la garganta— No es que ustedes no lo sean, pero es de una manera distinta. Jake era lo más importante para mi. Fui una estúpida, lo sé… me comporté como una imbécil pero no es eso lo que quiero decir… No puedo seguir viviendo así, no puedo vivir sin él. Los 40 años que pasé sin él, yo sabía que estaba vivo y tenía la inconciente esperanza de volver a estar con él. Sé que eso no pasará ahora… En fin, les quería decir que me voy, me voy simplemente porque quiero que algún día mi existencia acabe. Sé que cerca de ustedes no moriré nunca; siempre me protegerán.

Vi sus expresiones, llenas de sorpresa, dolor y pena. Mi papá iba a decir algo pero no lo dejé.

—Espera papá, déjame terminar… No voy a suicidarme, creo que no es correcto, yo si creo que nosotros tenemos alma y no quiero perderla cometiendo tal pecado. Simplemente viviré así a la deriva, dejando que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Quizás muera mañana o en 300 años más, no lo sé.

—Nessie… —Soltó mi padre— No… no lo hagas.

—Papá —Lo miré llena de dolor— Entiéndeme, ¿que harías si mamá no estuviera? Ya has pasado por esto… Sé que ninguno de ustedes seguiría viviendo sin el amor de su existencia.

Mi mamá corrió a mi encuentro.

—Te amo, Renesmee… hagas lo que hagas, jamás dejaré de amarte —me dijo abrazándome mientras besaba mi cara.

Mi papá también llegó inmediatamente a mi lado.

—Mi niña… ¿por qué me haces esto? —Me abrazó dándome un prolongado beso en la frente. Su pregunta no esperaba ser respondida, era su forma de decirme adiós, lo leía en sus ojos—. Te amo….

—Más que a mi propia vida —dijeron ambos al unísono.

—¡Renesmee! —exclamó tía Rose abrazándome— Mi única hija… no puedo creer que te vallas… Pero creo que debo apoyarte, no quiero que lo hagas, pero es lo que tú quieres.

—Renesmee… —dijo con la voz entrecortada tío Emmett. No pudo decir nada más y me abrazó fuertemente elevándome en el aire.

Tía Alice y Esme no fueron capaces de decir nada, ambas fueron capaces sólo de abrazarme.

—Has sido muy fuerte, Nessie… Siempre has sabido cual es la decisión correcta —me dijo abrazándome mi abuelito.

—Tienes… una valentía admirable, Renesmee —dijo tío Jazz abrazándome.

Todos volvieron a apoyarme, decirme que me amaban y me abrazaron nuevamente. Todos sollozaban —sin lágrimas— y yo lloraba todo lo que los demás no podían.

—No… no quiero que estén mal por mí, sé que algún día vamos a reencontrarnos. Puede que en 100 años más, como puede que sea en varios milenios —Me miraron como si no creyeran mis palabras— Tengo la certeza de que nos reencontraremos, nada es para siempre. Este mundo algún día encontrará su fin y ése día, nos volveremos a encontrar. Ya sé que no creen que tienen alma, que han pecado… Pero yo sé que ustedes son demasiado buenos, y ningún pecado que hallan cometido lo han hecho con maldad… Yo sé que irán al mismo lugar que vaya yo, al mismo lugar al que fue Jake… —Suspiré y tragué saliva. Luego de un prolongado silencio agregué con la voz algo más calmada, no quería que sufrieran más aún— Si algún día encontraran mis restos… Por favor, quiero que me entierren junto a Jake… —Se me volvió a cortar la voz— Les pido perdón si en algún momento les he hecho mal, o si los estoy defraudando. Los amo…

—Jamás nos defraudarías, Nessie —Contestó desconsolada tía Rose.

Mamá y papá me acompañaron a la puerta, me abrazaron y nos volvimos a decir que nos amábamos.

Me observaron hasta que me perdí de su vista. Me dirigí a La Push, me despedí algo más rápidamente de todos y por último fui a la tumba de Jake.

—Eres el único que me falta —le dije.

Me senté al lado de su tumba, rememorando los buenos y malos momentos que había tenido con él, su velorio, nuestro adiós y nuestra separación…

_Venía en camino a mi encuentro._

"_Claro, ahora viene conmigo" Pensé amargamente._

—_Hola, amor __—__Se acercó a saludarme pero yo me corrí__—__ ¿Qué pasa?_

— "_¿Qué pasa?" __—__pregunté con sarcasmo imitando su voz__—.__ Pasa que estoy harta de que me utilices, de que me tengas como tu juguetito._

_Me miró desentendido._

—_Resulta que no te basta con haber amado a mi madre, seguramente habré sido tu premio de consuelo ¿no?_

—_¿A…? __—e__mpezó a hablar pero lo interrumpí._

—_Además, ¿de cuando tan amigos con Leah? ¿Ahora no te basta con dos?_

—_¿De qué demonios estás hablando?_

—_Estoy harta de hacer como que no pasa nada, Jacob. Eso es lo que pasa._

—_Es impo…_

—_No, Jacob, no quiero excusas. Me basta con las pruebas que tengo… ¿Vas a decirme acaso que nunca estamos solos porque no se da la oportunidad? ¿Porque mis padres se enfurecerían? Ya estoy bastante mayorcita como para saber lo que hago. ¿Acaso no me deseas, no me amas?..._

—_Renesmee, sabes que no es así._

—_No, no lo sé. _

—_Amor, no es eso. Lo que pasa…_

—_No pasa nada, ¡estás burlándote de mí! No me tomas enserio, a veces creo que prefieres estar con Leah que conmigo, me doy cuenta. No soy estúpida._

—_Yo…_

—_¡Tú, nada!_

_Respiró hondo._

—_Renesmee, déjame hablar de una maldita vez._

_Lo miré furiosa. Él me devolvió la mirada._

—_¿Por qué… rayos tienes que complicarlo todo? No quieres entender que…_

—_¡No! No quiero entender nada, ¿y si soy complicada para qué estás conmigo?_

—_Porque…_

—_¿Sabes qué? No quiero escuchar tus excusas, me aburrí de que juegues conmigo. ¡Ándate! No quiero volver a verte._

_El se quedó helado mirándome sin decir nada. Yo estaba a punto de llorar, no podía creer todo lo que decía, pero no iba a permitir que me pisotearan de esa forma, mi tía Rose algo me había enseñado a que las mujeres debíamos tener dignidad._

—_¡Te odio, no quiero volver a verte __—l__e grité huyendo del lugar._

Se me escapó una lágrima silenciosa. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida y orgullosa? Había creado inseguridades sin sentido en mi mente, Jake nunca me había dado razones para estar celosa, aunque ahora poco podía lamentarme…

Recordé la pesadilla que me atormentaba últimamente, la pesadilla en que Jacob estaba allí, lejos en el mar. Sólo veía su silueta… hundiéndose cada vez más. Yo corría a su encuentro, pero Leah se acercaba a él y yo me quedaba quieta, viendo como se hundía y Leah lo seguía…

Ahora entendía sus significado, Jake se hundía, él necesitaba mi ayuda, pero mi orgullo no lo permitió porque yo creí ciegamente que él me engañaba, siendo que Leah lo único que siempre quiso fue ayudarle…

—Eres lo más lindo que me ha pasado, Jake. Ahora si iré a buscarte… no sé cuanto tardaré, pero te prometo que voy a encontrarte estés donde estés.

Deposité un largo beso en su lápida y escribí muy grande en una roca a su lado.

"_Nuestro amor es para siempre, _

_Y si morimos, morimos juntos_

_Y mentira, nunca lo dije,_

_Porque nuestro amor, sería para siempre."_

**Hola! No me maten por la historia por favor xD. **

**Quiero dejar bien en claro, YO SOY 100% TEAM JACOB, no lo asesiné por gusto, fue una idea loca que me surgió y zaz! Lo escribí.**

**Otra cosa, lo que escribe Nessie en la roca, es el coro en español de la canción "Neutron Star Collision" para que no digan que es plagio y cosas así.**

**Por favor dejen reviews, no cuesta nada :) aunque sea dos palabritas por favor xD.**

**Este es el segundo one-shot que publico, fue el primero que escribí :). **

**Espero les haya gustado! Saludos y besos!**


End file.
